


5 Times People Were Surprised By Malec’s Relationship + 1 Time Malec Were Surprised

by MeganKray99



Series: 5+1 FanFics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brief Rajaric (Raj/Alaric) Mention, M/M, Probably OOC-Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganKray99/pseuds/MeganKray99
Summary: Cat believed she may have hit her head and gone into a coma on the way up the staircase.OR5 Times People Were Surprised by Malec's Relationship, and 1 Time Malec Were Surprised





	1. Catarina and Ragnor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does not follow the canon story from the books OR the show, but does borrow characters and minor stories. Malec got together in completely different circumstances, therefore many people do not know that they are dating. I am not going to write how they got together (or, at least, I'm not planning to, though I could revisit the idea) so it will be up to your imagination for now.

"I'm still entirely against this," Ragnor reminded Catarina. The woman merely rolled her eyes.

"Ragnor, he is our friend- Yes, he is. Don't argue with me," she added, swiftly silencing Ragnor's next complaint. "He sent this message for a reason, and a GOOD friend helps their friend in a time of NEED!" She raised the aforementioned note in the air for Ragnor to see, the message scrawled in a hasty fashion clear:

_Help needed. Urgent. Important Matter._

The green warlock sighed. He had received the message 4 days ago, but promptly ignored it without hesitation. "If you were that much of a 'good friend' to Magnus, you would have learned by now that the best thing to do when he sends these messages is to ignore them. Far too often have I responded in haste for his 'important matter' to be which shirt he should wear to whatever God-awful event he is planning next. If it was as urgent as he claims, he would send another message". Catarina frowned in annoyance.

"What if one of the matters are so urgent that he is rendered INCAPABLE of sending a second message due to severe injury!"

"Then he would have learned his lesson to not call upon us every time he has a minor problem. I'm sure there is a mundane tale about this. ' _The Boy Who Cried Wolf'_ , I believe."

The blue warlock rolled her eyes again, stopping as they reached the staircase to Magnus' apartment. "Whatever your feeling on the situation, its too late now. Don't be so petulant. All we have to do is walk up this staircase, see if he is okay, and then you can go back to doing whatever boring task calls for your attention. What could go wrong?"

The pair stared at each other defiantly for a moment before the man sighed in defeat, gesturing for Catarina to continue up the staircase, who smiled victoriously. "Fine, have it your way. I still don't know why you would drag us both all the way here when you could have at least sent him a text. I mean, what if he's not home and we have wasted a journey. Or if he is busy and doesn't appreciate our interru-"

"Stop looking for excuses. Come on."

They both climbed the stairs in silence, Ragnor still brooding about the situation. When they reached Magnus' door, Catarina knocked delicately, and stepped back to wait a few moments. After receiving no reply, the two warlocks glanced at each other, Ragnor grinning with satisfaction. "See. He isn't home". Cat frowned, then walked back towards the door. Hesitantly, she tried the door-handle, and the door opened - Magnus would never leave his door open if he wasn't home. She only opened it a small amount, and paused to look at Ragnor - who shared her concerned look - before she pushed it open further, slowly so she did not make any noise. When there was still no response from inside, the pair nodded to each other in agreement, before they both entered the apartment in a hurry.

"Magnu-" they both declared in fear, bursting into the living room. Then, as quickly as they entered, they left again, mouths agape. While they were not in there long enough to see much, but they remembered a few distinct details - Magnus, kissing, and runes.

The pair stood in silence, processing what they had just saw, until Ragnor muttered "what could go wrong?" in a mocking tone. The blue woman swung her arm out to hit him as Magnus appeared in the doorway, slightly more put together than before, his shirt back on and his hair mostly straightened out.

"My dears, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he smiled, half-sarcasm and half-annoyance.

The shocked warlocks stared at him momentarily. Ragnor, deciding the ordeal was not his fault, pushed Catarina in front of Magnus.

"Oh, erm-" she stuttered. "You- well, erm- you sent Ragnor a message. You said y-you- that you needed help with an urgent matter". At Magnus' confused look, she held up the note.

Magnus perked up with recognition. "OH! That message. I remember now... But that was 4 days ago, why are you here now?"

"My point exactly," the green man uttered before being hit again. "Hey! I told you it wasn't immediate!"

"Ah, my dear cabbage, you know me so well." Magnus laughed. "Anyhow, its no concern any more. I was merely wondering what gift you might possibly buy to apologise to a Shadowhunter you are having romantic issues with. Luckily, a very kind demon named Elyaas offered his support. He suggested candles."

Catarina was having a difficult time processing all of this new information. "Wait, so you are romantically involved with a Shadowhunter, who you had some sort of argument with, and who you bought candles to apologise to? And now he is on your couch, making-out with you?" she asked in total disbelief. 

"No, dear, I didn't buy him candles. The demon picked up a lit candle to try and show me how they can be romantic and ended up setting fire to the barn we were in. He showed up with a group of Shadowhunters sent out to check on what happened and we were able to talk about our feelings. Its was actually very romantic if you remove the arson charges I nearly faced from the mundane police."

Cat believed she may have hit her head and gone into a coma on the way up the staircase. She looked at her other friend, who was silently laughing at whole situation. "Well, this entire story has certainly been thrilling, but can we leave now?" the green man asked, looking smug.

"Nonsense!" Magnus declared. "You travel all this way and you think I'm going to let you leave so soon? Come, you can meet Alexander. Tea? Coffee?" Without waiting for a response, the colourful man walked back into his apartment. The blue woman stared blankly at where he was stood, still replaying the details of his story in her head. Ragnor moved past her to enter the apartment, stopping to glance back over his shoulder.

"Come on, then. What could go wrong?"


	2. Maryse and Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sure I'll be okay."  
> "But you look unable to do even the simplest of tasks. Can you even think straight?" She raised an eyebrow.  
> "I can't even BE straight." He replied without a thought.  
> -  
> Alec is sleep deprived when he goes to an important briefing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a reference to Rajaric. While this is meant to be a hint to my Rajaric fanfic, the universes are different, especially since Malec's relationship follows the show plot in the other fic. The two fanfics do not influence each other, and it isn't necessary to read both to understand anything.

Izzy watched as her eldest brother walked across the room while failing to suppress a yawn. He looked exhausted.

"Busy night, brother?" she teased when he stopped in front of her. He rolled his eyes (the gesture quite comical when combined with his heavy eyelids). He messily ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long sigh.

"I was working late, I didn't get much sleep," he muttered. At the sight of Izzy's smirk, he added (rather grumpily) "I'm not lying. I would much rather the alternative too."

With another exhausted sigh, they both began walking to their parents' office. A meeting had been called to discuss a security breach - though minor, it was still a serious concern which needed to be fixed. "Don't worry, Alec. I'm sure they won't need us for very long," Izzy bumped her shoulder against his arm in a playful way. "If you want, I can cover for you if you want to... 'disappear' for a while". She raised an amused eyebrow at her own suggestion. Alec reddened slightly, but maintained his composure.

"I wish you would stop mentioning my relationship all the time," he mumbled childishly, earning a chuckle from his sister. "Not everything I do has to involve Magnus."

"Oh, but you WANT it to, don't you, my dear brother."

Alec frowned at her, but she continued to laugh. He couldn't even find much energy to argue with her, so he continued the journey in relative silence. Izzy took this time to take in her brother's appearance. His eyes had heavy bags beneath them, his close more ruffled than usual, as though he couldn't summon enough energy to properly dress himself, and he walked at a much slower pace than usual, lightly (only noticeable to the trained eye) swaying on his feet. Coupled with his messy hair and somewhat slouched demeanor, he looked terrible.

When they reached the corridor where the Lightwood office was situated, Izzy stopped Alec by holding an arm out in front of him. She turned to look at him. "Are you sure you're okay to be at this meeting? You look really run down." She reached up to start smoothing his hair down into a presentable shape.

"I'm sure I'll be okay."

"But you look unable to do even the simplest of tasks. Can you even think straight?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I can't even BE straight." He replied without a thought. Izzy snorted a laugh.

"That's exactly what I mean. You barely have a filter, are you sure you're able to withstand an important briefing?"

"Izzy," Alec held his sister's hands in his own. "I'm fine."

They looked at each other sincerely for a moment, then Izzy sighed. "Just promise me you'll take it easy for the rest of the day?"

Alec opened his mouth to speak, before hesitating. The younger Shadowhunter put on her most intimidating stare, causing the other to sigh as well. He nodded, agreeing to her promise. Izzy smiled at her brother, before letting them walk to the office.

\---

The meeting was even more boring than Alec could have imagined. It was probably just his fatigue clouding his judgement, but he was getting slowly more agitated the more the Lightwood matriarch continued speaking. The security breach had been minor, and although it pointed out a fault in their defenses that needed to be dealt with, Alec thought that people were taking the situation too seriously. The problem could be easily fixed, yet here they were - 15 minutes into a briefing full of information everyone already knew for an issue that could have been solved in the time they had been talking.

The combination of exhaustion and annoyance was disastrous for the eldest Lightwood sibling.

"... so we have decided that the best course of action is to strengthen the wards around the Institute. We will enlist the aid of a Warlock to fix the holes in our defenses, and improve those we already have". Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Even the lowest ranking Shadowhunter could have came to that conclusion. "Alec," Maryse continued, startling Alec from his thoughts. He looked at his mother in acknowledgement. "I'm sure you will be able to ensure this happens."

Common sense seemed to have left Alec, who started at his mother with a frown. "Excuse me?"

Izzy suddenly stiffened, sensing something bad about to happen. She placed a hand on Alec's arm, trying to pull him back to sense.

Maryse looked back at her son in confusion. "We'll need to recruit a Warlock. I believe you would be best able to do this," she re-explained.

Alec definitely rolled his eyes this time. "Just because I'm dating a Warlock doesn't mean he'll be at my beck and call. He has plenty of other obligations, and I can't just magically seduce him into helping us out all of the time!" The room had gone silent, Raj looking at him in complete shock, Jace and Clary sharing a look of panic, and Maryse and Robert frozen in place. Alec felt a large pinch on his arm, and he quickly turned towards Izzy.

"They didn't know that yet, Alec," she whispered, though loud and aggressive enough for the whole room to hear.

Alec took a moment to process Izzy's words, as well as remember his own. When realisation hit him, he turned a deep shade of red.

Robert stepped, his wife still seemingly unable to speak, just staring at a random point behind Alec. "I think your mother was merely referring to your negotiation skills, especially after the recent negotiations you have had with the Warlocks," he paused, averting his eyes and clearing his throat. "Though, with this new information, we may be able to view the success of these... negotiations differently."

Alec seemed to stutter for a moment, before looking at the ground in embarrassment. Maryse snapped out of whatever state she was in, straightening her posture and looking at Alec properly again. "Well, I guess you'll still be able to do as requested." She walked back to the desk, the silence of everyone in the room stretching out. When she was stood behind it, she dismissed all of the Shadowhunters in the room, though Alec found himself unable to move, still in internal shock. Izzy immediately approached her mother to explain her brother's current exhaustion, while Jace and Clary exited the room in a hurry, stopping to pat Alec's shoulder in solace. Raj was next to leave, but before he walked out, he walked over to Alec.

"Hey, if its any help, I may also be dating a Downworlder." Alec glanced at him in confusion, but Raj just smiled lightly and left without another word.

When Izzy was finished talking to her parents, she walked back to Alec, taking his arm and moving to guide him out of the door. As though his sleep deprived brain craved even more torture for the already mortified boy, he stopped just before he left, turning back to his parents and quickly saying,

"I haven't slept with every Warlock!"


End file.
